Ice of Gold
by lovelytunes
Summary: Gold Saint Aquarius Camus' story.
1. Chapter 1

It was an early snowfall in the heart of the Sanctuary...

Her mind first a blank slate, she found consciousness subtly regaining in her soul as she shifted weakly on the low slab of frozen ice where her body lay. She willed herself to expend that little amount of waking strength she could use to re-empower her slender frame once again, pressing through the constraints of spacetime and channeling energy back into the limitation of her senses. Light could now seep into her visual system, once slumbering and lost into bottomless darkness...She could now feel once again...

Her fingertips touched a substance of impenetrable callousness and they simply slid down its edge without the slightest resistance. It felt ageless, tough and unquestionably solid...as though resembling a far-fetched familiarity...Her thoughts rebirthed, rekindled and opened up...until those tender eyelids parted to greet a whole new world which has been awaiting her arrival...

Footsteps which resounded like steel marched back into this alluring House of Ice, an armoured guardian of this long formidable space soon halted his steps as quickly as he had approached, one of his undefeatable hands tightening into a fist.


	2. Chapter 2

As he went up close to examine the never-before-imagined sharp impeccable cracks on the otherwise perfectly crafted ice slab which rested in the centre of the freezing Aquarius House, the furor of curiosity rapidly emerged in his soul under the guise of his well-poised cold countenance. His gaze hardened until the luminescent faint blue glow emanated by the stiff structures of his frozen creations displayed and guarding this least frequented House amongst all Twelve in the whole of the Sanctuary. Despite it being inherently unwelcoming, the Saint of the House has wielded full control of the atmosphere and seasons through the ages in the Sanctuary, and now he as the current wearer of the Golden Aquarius Cloth, the power was credited to him solely without reserve...The snowfall has increased exponentially without the slightest regression, satisfying his delight in exercising utter influence and power...Yet, this intense moment, fingering the delicate flaws inside his own secluded sanctuary, the disturbing undermining of his overbearing authority forced him into an unreachable conclusion...His frozen ice has been tampered on...under the irrefutable condition that none was allowed to melt without his knowledge. The boundary has been trespassed and trampled upon...Who was the perpetrator?

Pressing firm against the roughened edges of the ice pedestal, he summoned all psychic energy to restore its immaculate form...Dismissing them in a flash and removing his fist, what was expected of the outcome was not the least received...The cracks were not healed at all and remained, only to be deepened further almost to its core by his momentary release of power...Camus was challenged, as he left the product of his uncontainable failure and walked away to the far end of the House into the open...

The passing of his shifting shadows penetrated her skin through her soft satin robe as she cowered in the little obscured nook behind the ice-cold glassy structures lining the walls of the House...Perplexed and confused, her mind wandered aimlessly for a thought of escape. Yet, all she seemed to persistently leave behind were streams of melted liquid water trickling from her contact with the ice surrounding her slender form on all sides...The flow seeping through the spaces was uncontrollable and fervently arousing...


	3. Chapter 3

Succumbing back into unconsciousness, she simply let her aura exhibit itself unrestrained...While he, sensing the never before invited disturbance, responded to the power aglow at the corner behind him. He turned around, only to be blinded by the radiance of a suspected being which originated it. He called on his own golden sainthood aura, manifesting it to its highest intensity, yet he wondered why it was not on the slightest equal match with the opposing elevated energy. Should he boost more his unique weapon of ice and water from the whole universe combined? He managed the attempt...

The outcome was everything being reflected back at him, freezing his being bit by bit from his fingers onward and culminating in extreme shocks against his torso, cutting and peeling off skins of his Aquarius gold cloth...Then, the enveloping ice began melting from its core, boiling at rapid speed in a matter of seconds, until Camus was seared from the liquid's absorption of a tremendous amount of latent heat, gradually evaporating the dried flakes of his skin...The man was devoid of all his power in a zap of a second, leaving him groping unsteadily and stumbling with weakened feet onto the glassy floor. Overly drained, his ego and endurance were more crushed by the increasingly brilliant aura emanating from a mysterious source which his eyes could hardly make sense of...He detested to be overcome by an unknown intruder, yet his strength was dwindling as swiftly as his ice had been transformed into scalding steam in just a flash of spacetime...Where and how did he fail? His refusal to believe and denial of defeat were the last thing that remained on his mind before he collapsed like a descend of a floating feather...and she arose to draw near to the disarmoured saint...


End file.
